


All I Cannot Heal

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some things can only be healed with touch.





	All I Cannot Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the prompt **crack** at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**. The natural inclination seems to be "crack" but I had something a bit more serious in mind.  


* * *

Ron kisses him, breathing the life back into his lungs, back into his soul.

He caresses Harry’s skin, nimble fingertips ghosting across scars; across his chest, over the angles of his hips, and down the flat panel of his stomach. Harry’s muscles quiver underneath his ministrations.

Ron lavishes every inch of skin with attention. He kisses him just as passionately behind his knee as on his cheek. His touch is so tender it almost breaks Harry.

Ron uses touch to convey all the words he cannot say; to mend the wounds he may never heal. He uses love to mend every crack.


End file.
